custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Morkain
Morkain is a mysterious and ancient being who was one of the Great Beings' first attempts at creating a living being. He is considered to be nothing more than a myth by the majority of the inhabitants of Spherus Magna and the Matoran Universe. Biography Early Life Though little is known about Morkain's early life it is known he was originally created by the scientist rulers of Spherus Magna, the Great Beings, during one of their first attempts at creating an intelligent being. Though he was not intended to develop an actual sentience, Morkain soon displayed the ability to make his own choices, something that both thrilled and worried his creators. Soon afterward, the Great Beings dubbed their creation "Morkain". Morkain would later develop a strong connection with the Great Being known as Parikon, who would later inspire him to become a warrior. Morkain's activities after his creation are mostly unknown, though his relationship with the majority of the Great Beings became strained, although the details as to why are not currently known. Eventually, Morkain decided to leave his creators to pursue his own destiny, and was allowed to do so by the Great Beings, despite protests from certain individuals amongst their number. During his explorations, Morkain discreetly observed the various Agori civilizations, curious about their culture, though was especially facinated with those of the warrior classes. This led to Morkain training himself in combat, basing many of his styles on the techniques of the warriors. He would later settle down somewhere within the Black Spike Mountain range. At some point around this time, Morkain met another of the Great Beings' creations, a time-manipulating entity known as Millennium. Exactly what transpired between the two is unclear, though they would continue to have a number of other encounters throughout their lives. As time passed and rumors of Morkain's skills spread, his name became well-known, eventually earning a legendary status. Despite this, however, most considered Morkain as nothing but a myth, as few managed to actually meet him. One of these few was a young warrior of the Water Tribe named Ankum, whose quest to master various forms of combat skills eventually led him to seek out Morkain. Seeing potential in Ankum, Morkain agreed to teach the warrior what he knew, and the two soon developed a strong bond and friendship. Morkain soon came to regard Ankum as one of his greatest students. The two eventually completed Ankum's training and parted ways, though still kept in touch for a long time. The two drifted apart, however, when Ankum's new position within the Water Tribe military began to consume his time and attention. A number of years prior to the Core War, Morkain reluctantly preformed a service on the behalf of his creators, the Great Beings. Exactly what this service was and why the Great Beings required Morkain to accomplish it aren't known, though it is known that they later "rewarded" Morkain for his trouble. The nature of this reward is also unclear. Much later, before the end of the Core War, Morkain apparently learned of the Great Beings' final major project, a giant robot named Mata Nui, who they hoped would eventually heal Spherus Magna of the approaching catastrophe known as the Shattering. He was also approached by the Great Beings once more, who asked yet another cryptic favor of him. Post-Shattering Morkain's adventures after the Shattering and the Core War are mostly unknown, though he has keep a close eye on the activities of the various tribes of Bara Magna and Bota Magna. He also appearently devised a method of traveing back and forth between Bara Magna and the newly constructed Matoran Universe, as he is also known to have both directly and indirectly influenced certain events within the artificial world, including (but nat limited to) the founding of the Artakha and Karzahni regions, and the formation of the Hand of Artakha; a now-disbanded group of warriors dedicated to maintaining order and peace. Morkain also dabbled in Rahi creation for a time, though exactly what kind of success he had is unclear. These deeds eventually lead to Morkain adopting yet another mythological status, this time among the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Morkain has also come into contact with the faction known as the Society of Guardians at least once, and may have even played a role in the founding of the organization. Though his exact relationship with the Society is uncertain, he seems to be their ally, if a cryptic one. At some point prior to Mata Nui's arrival on Bara Magna, Morkain began creating a being he dubbed "Xalnohk", the name being derived from a Matoran word meaning "Soldier of Chaos". For reasons unknown, Morkain locked Xalnohk away in a stasis tank beneath a mountain on the Northern Continent. Roughly one year prior to the Battle of Roxtus, Morkain was contacted by Ankum, and appeared before the Endolise Tribe leader shortly afterward. Ankum apologized for misusing the skills Morkain had granted him, as well as asking his mentor for advise concerning an assignment the Society of Guardians had given him. Morkain, after forgiving Ankum, gave what advise he could to the tribe leader. Afterward Morkain gave Ankum a jewel-like object, asking the warrior to keep it safe for a time, before quickly vanishing. A year later, Morkain sensed the awakening of his creation, Xalnohk, and began anticipating a meeting with the Society. Abilities and Traits Well-educated, patient and calm, Morkain possesses wisdom and skills few ever manage to attain. He values all forms of knowledge, though also knows that knowledge is useless - even dangerous - without wisdom to guide it. He has long since learned how to control and dispell anger, allowing him to observe and solve problems with a cool head and steady hand. Despite his positive attributes, however, Morkain has his own shortcomings as well: Though he is known to have been friends with Parikon, Morkain's relationship with most of the other Great Beings is a different issue; while he does not view them as enemies, he doesn't see eye-to-eye with them either, and perfers to keep his distance from his creators. The full extent of Morkain's abilities are a mystery, even to his creators, and vary so wildly in the numerous legends concerning him, it is difficult to tell just what he is capable of. However, it is known he is highly skilled in many different fields, and has several interests: Morkain's most well-known ability is his skill and power in melee and hand-to-hand combat, which have long since become legendary. Additional skills and interests include astronomy, art, engineering, literature, mask making, chemistry, biology, and Rahi creation. He is also known to be fluent in many of the several different languages and dialects spoken on Sphereus Magna and within the Matoran Universe. Tools Morkain's favored tool is a crooked, ornate staff that is said to possess otherworldly abilities. One power it is known to possess is shape-shifting, altering its form to suit Morkain's purposes (i.e. it has been observed transforming into a finely crafted Protosteel sword during combat). His right hand - almost completely mechanical in nature - ends in a trio of large, metallic claws, and is equipped with a Rhotuka Launcher, though his Rhotuka power is unclear. Morkain is also known to carry a launching weapon of of his own design, though its exact function isn't currently known either. He also possesses a number of "natural" weapons, which include a large, rhino-like horn; claws, and a muscular tail tipped with a club. Trivia *Morkain's name was originally going to be "Dezahk" though was later changed when the MOC was upgraded. His current name was suggested by user Chicken Bond. *Morkain's design and character come from two main sources: His design was originally inspired by Diebeq5b's Self-MOC, Vavakx, while his character's personality and traits are based on those of "Infiniti" a character from a Gargoyles fan-fiction series originally created by a Fanfiction.net member named "The Barracuda". Certain aspects of Morkain's history were also influenced by the many tales of the well-known 5th century wizard Merlin. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Entities